


Through the barricades

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artists, Claiming Bites, Español | Spanish, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Shyness, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:</p><p>16— menor de edad,<br/>17— tímido perverso inocente,<br/>18— primera vez<br/>43— omegaverso<br/>14— mordida</p><p>Temas:</p><p>39— Brujos<br/>44— viaje a través del tiempo<br/>01— artits</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Título: [Through the barricades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjAWtouyAlM)

Autora: Taolee

Petición: [Sayuri Hiro](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100003159977149&fref=ufi)

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Fandom: SPN

Personajes secundarios: John y Sam Winchester.

Kinks:

16— menor de edad,

17— tímido perverso inocente,

18— primera vez

43— omegaverso

14— mordida

Temas:  
39— Brujos

44— viaje a través del tiempo

01— artits

 

 

 

 

Dean se quedó pensativo en el coche esperando el momento para entrar en la casa. Castiel estaba sentado a su lado mirando el infinito. Sam les había dado la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba el brujo y ellos ahora tenían que entrar y detenerle antes de que hiciera desaparecer a más gente en el pueblo. Desde que había sabido que se trataba de un brujo muy poderoso, Dean tenía una cara de amargado que no podía ocultar. Los odiaba a muerte. Prefería enfrentarse con cualquier cosa antes que a los brujos y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación.

— Puedo entrar solo, Dean. No tienes por qué venir conmigo.

Un resoplido salió de la boca de Dean al oír las palabras de Castiel.

— Tienes los mismos poderes que un Furby, Cas.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es un Furby?

— Da igual. Iremos los dos. No voy a dejarte solo.

Castiel seguía con el ceño fruncido, ahora mirándole de frente.

— ¿Siempre has sido así, Dean?

Dean lo miró con cara de expectación.

— Así cómo.

— Así —Castiel parecía repasar mentalmente una larga lista de adjetivos que quería decirle—. Gruñón, desconfiado, quejica, irónico...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Dean lo detuvo.

— Vaya, gracias Cas, ya veo que tienes una buena opinión de mí.

— Fui al infierno por ti, he luchado contra todos por ti y me he enfrentado a mis propios hermanos por seguirte —le recordó—. Si no tuviera una buena opinión de ti, no habría hecho nada de eso. Tan solo te estoy preguntando que si siempre fuiste así. ¿Nunca has sido diferente?

— No —fue más un ladrido que otra cosa.

— ¿Y no te hubiera gustado que hubiera sido de otra manera?

¡Claro que le habría gustado! Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber crecido como un niño normal, con sus padres y su hermano en su casa, cortando las malas hierbas del jardín los fines de semana y robando a escondidas el PlayBoy de su padre.

— Vamos a entrar ya. Este tío no sale. Estate atento.

Era imposible entablar una conversación con Dean. No era nada nuevo.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Castiel giró el pomo y entró. Era una habitación de motel de carretera y la seguridad brillaba por su ausencia. Un hombre alto, moreno y muy delgado, con una barba bastante poblada estaba de pie en medio de la habitación delante de un caballete. Pintaba con un carboncillo lo que parecía un muelle en un lago y una gran arboleda alrededor.

— Pasad —la voz del hombre era seria y penetrante—. Llevo un rato esperando a que entréis.

Dean no bajó la guardia. Ni siquiera dejó de apuntarle con su pistola.

— ¿Qué ha hecho con toda la gente del pueblo? ¿Dónde los ha enterrado?

El brujo dejó de pintar y se volvió para mirarle. Tenía unos ojos rasgados muy verdes que contrastaban demasiado con su piel morena.

— ¿Enterrado? —comenzó a reírse—. Yo no he matado a nadie. Sólo les he enseñado otra realidad y ellos han elegido.

— ¿Qué realidad? —preguntó Castiel sospechando de él.

— No existe sólo una realidad. Lo sabes, ¿no? Hay miles de realidades, tantas como opciones desaprovechadas que has dejado pasar. Todo aquello que no has elegido se convierte en una realidad alternativa en otra parte, en otra dimensión.

— ¿Eres un Djinn?

Durante unos segundos el brujo pareció realmente ofendido, pero relajó el rostro y siguió pintando.

— Esos genios son retorcidos y en definitiva unos parásitos. Yo sólo me limito a hacer felices a la gente dándoles la oportunidad de elegir lo que hace mucho dejaron atrás —dejó de pintar otra vez y miró su obra de arte. Luego se volvió hacia Dean—. No recuerdas este lugar, ¿no?

Dean miró la pintura.

— No.

— Es una pena, porque todo tu futuro habría cambiado si hubieras elegido la otra opción —se giró hacia Castiel—. Aunque a veces el hilo rojo del destino que une a las personas no depende de uno solo, ¿no?

Castiel no dijo nada. Estaba inusualmente callado.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento de mostrarte esa realidad.

Dean no tuvo oportunidad de replicar y un segundo más tarde estaba tumbado en el suelo completamente dormido.

— ¿Cuándo despertará? —Castiel miró al brujo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada preocupada.

— Cuando sea el momento oportuno.

Castiel respiró hondo. Bien. No le iba a quedar más remedio que volver atrás.

 

 

 

 

Campamento Blossom, Ohio. Año 1.996.

 

 

 

 

Dean se quedó sentado sin moverse en el asiento del copiloto escuchando la radio que había dejado puesta su padre. Lo veía a través de la ventanilla cerrada del coche hablando con uno de los monitores del campamento. John tenía que emprender otro de sus muchos viajes y este era realmente peligroso. Bobby también iba, ya había quedado con él a mitad de camino, por lo que no podía dejarle a los chicos como solía hacer, así que decidió que lo mejor para ellos era un campamento de verano. Sólo iban a ser un par de semanas, tres a lo sumo, pero Dean no llevaba bien esa idea. Le horrorizaba pensar el tener que quedarse ahí rodeado de niños por todas partes mientras él, a sus diecisiete años, se veía obligado a jugar al balón prisionero con los demás.

— Va a ser divertido —la voz de Sammy llegó desde atrás. A sus trece años, Sam era muy maduro para su edad, pero aún conservaba ese espíritu infantil que le hacía querer integrarse y disfrutar con los demás niños.

— Va a ser una puta mierda, Sammy —gruñó—. Ojalá ese tío le diga a papá que no.

John hablaba con rapidez y no lograba adivinar qué diablos estaba diciendo. Por la cara del monitor que lo escuchaba, no parecía estar muy convencido, pero entonces llegó una mujer morena, con una sonrisa enorme y bonita y unos labios rojos y carnosos.

— La cagamos —Dean cerró los ojos sabiendo el encanto que producía su padre en el sexo femenino. No era la primera vez que habían conseguido algo gracias a los hoyuelos de John. Hoyuelos que él no había heredado y su hermano sí. Genial, hasta en su propia familia se sentía un paria.

— ¿Por qué? —Sam aún no estaba familiarizado con el encanto que ejercía John sobre las mujeres. Dean se lo explicó siendo brutalmente honesto.

— Porque esa tía tiene pinta de mandar más que ese gilipollas. Como papá sonría, tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el verano y gratis. Acuérdate de lo que te estoy diciendo —observó apenas unos segundos más tarde cómo su padre sonreía y la chica le devolvía la sonrisa con un suave coqueteo de pestañas—. Ahí lo tienes. Esa zorra ha tardado dos segundos en mojar braga.

Sam cerró los ojos rogando para que no le sangraran los oídos al oír a su hermano. No era la primera vez que Dean era algo vulgar al respecto, pero aún no se había acostumbrado. A veces se preguntaba si lo lograría alguna vez.

— Vamos, Dean, no va a ser tan malo.

A Dean no le dio tiempo de responder nada porque su padre ya había llegado al coche y se había sentado detrás del volante.

— Buenas noticias, chicos, os podéis quedar en el campamento mientras vuestro tío Bobby y yo emprendemos este viaje.

Sam saltó en el asiento trasero, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la mujer con su mochila en la mano. John se quedó mirando a su hijo mayor.

— Sé que estás en una edad complicada, Dean, y sé que los campamentos no son lo tuyo, pero entiende que no puedo llevaros esta vez.

— Ya no soy un niño, papá. Acabo de cumplir diecisiete años. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir rodeado de mocosos por todas partes?

John respiró por la nariz pesadamente. Bajó un poco el volumen de la radio y se quedó mirando los números de los diales.

— Sé que no eres ningún niño, Dean, por eso mismo pienso que podrías enseñarles muchas cosas a los chicos.

Dean levantó las cejas mientras volvía la cabeza hacia su padre.

— ¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres que enseñe a niños de ocho años a quemar restos de cadáveres, a hacer círculos de sal y a pinchar a los sospechosos con cuchillos de plata por si son algún bicho raro?

— Dean —John cerró un segundo los ojos—. Eres más que eso. Sabes más que todo eso. Has estado en un montón de institutos.

— Sí, gracias a ti —respondió parándose a pensar que su padre podría volverse ahora para darle un guantazo y se lo tendría bien merecido por responderle.

— Has aprendido muchas cosas, Dean, no sólo sobre monstruos y caza, sino sobre la vida, experiencias, chicas...

— Soy gay —soltó sin más. Jamás se lo había dicho a su padre. No había tenido huevos, pero ahora estaba tan enfadado que se le escapó sin mediar las consecuencias.

John lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos?

Dean no tuvo el valor de mirarle a la cara y permaneció con la mirada fija en el salpicadero.

— Sí, señor —respondió cuando su padre le daba miedo.

— Dean —John suavizó el tono, le puso una mano en el hombro y frotó—. Tranquilízate. Si te gustan los chicos me parece bien. Es tu elección y la respeto.

Asombrado, Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Seguro? Pensé que... que te enfadarías.

John esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

— Seguro. Sé que no soy el mejor padre del mundo y sé que no te estoy dando la mejor vida que un padre puede darle a sus hijos, pero hago lo que creo que es correcto para manteros a ti y a tu hermano con vida. Si los chicos te hacen feliz, adelante. Tienes mi aceptación si la quieres.

Dean no supo qué decir. Acaba de ser consciente de que su padre se había enterado de que era marica y no había pensado mal por ello. Había tenido miles de pesadillas con ese momento, imaginando que John lo dejaría tirado en una cuneta o lo ingresaría en un manicomio.

— Voy a regresar, Dean. Te lo prometo. Y vamos a seguir con nuestro viaje. Tenemos mucho que aprender juntos —John se incorporó y abrió la puerta del coche otra vez—. Voy a dejarte unos minutos a solas mientras saco tu maleta y la de tu hermano del maletero. Esta es una orden, Dean. Vas a ir a ese campamento y vas a aprender y a enseñar muchas cosas. Confío en ti.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Dean se quedó allí sentado sin moverse. Le dio más volumen a la radio y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento. John tenía puesta una cinta de los ochenta y para él esa era la mejor música del mundo. Se relajó unos segundos cerrando los ojos y luego asintió. Apagó la radio y se bajó del coche. No tenía elección. Al menos su padre no se había tomado a mal su noticia. Ahora sólo quedaba que esa mierda de campamento no se le hiciera una tortura.

 

 

 

Llevaba tres días allí dentro, en el campamento del horror como él lo llamaba. Las edades comprendida de los chicos y chicas que formaban el campamento iba entre los diez y los quince años. Por ahí había alguno de dieciséis, pero muy pocos. Él sin duda, con sus diecisiete, se sentía como un tiranosaurio al lado de todos los demás. La monitora y encargada del campamento, la misma que le había puesto ojitos a su padre, había delegado en él para que coordinara los juegos en el patio a media tarde. Personalmente él a esa hora prefería estar tumbado a la sombra fumándose algún pitillo, pero lo último que quería era que esa tipa le hablara mal a su padre de él cuando llegara, así que no tuvo más remedio que coger un silbato y ponerse a arbitrar un triste partido de baloncesto.

Los chicos eran apenas un año o dos más jóvenes que él, aunque entre ellos estaba su hermano. Quizás porque Sammy siempre había sido muy alto para su edad, por eso no jugaba con el grupo que le correspondía.

No quería admitirlo pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Ambos equipos eran muy malos, y hacían más faltas que otra cosa, no obstante pasó un buen rato. Cuando terminaron se quedó a un lado esperando a que su hermano terminara de hablar con un chico de su mismo equipo. No pudo evitar mirarle porque ese chico parecía mayor que Sammy, además, tenía una mirada azul penetrante y unos labios demasiado carnosos como para haberlos ignorado de primera mano. Sam terminó de hablar y regresó hacia él atravesando toda la pista. Mientras tanto Dean miró a ese desconocido a lo lejos y ese chico le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se quedaron atentos el uno al otro sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos.

— ¿Vamos? —la voz de Sam junto a él lo sacó de ese embrujo. Apartó la mirada para centrarla en su hermano y, cuando volvió a mirar a los lejos, ese chico ya no estaba—. ¿Qué miras, Dean?

— ¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablabas?

— Ah, ese era Castiel. Lo conocí el día que llegamos. Estoy en el mismo grupo que él. ¿Por qué?

Dean frunció el ceño.

— Hay algo raro en él.

Sam bufó y respondió antes de que su hermano le hiciera la pregunta.

— No, Dean, no le he hecho beber agua bendita, ni le he clavado nada de plata. ¿Sabes en el lío en el que nos podemos meter si te pillan todo lo que llevas en la mochila que guardas debajo de la cama?

— Ya me encargaré yo de él —fue lo único que dijo mientras regresaban a sus cabañas.

 

Al día siguiente Dean llevaba bajo el brazo un botellín con agua bendita. Sam parecía ser muy amigo de ese chico y él no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a su hermano. Cuando llegó al muelle, el grupo de Sam estaba en el borde del embarcadero, todos con sus bañadores y camisetas, atendiendo las últimas palabras que su monitor les decía mientras se subían a dos canoas. Entonces no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que regresaran para seguir con su plan.

No tuvo que aplazarlo demasiado porque los chicos volvieron una hora más tarde, completamente extasiados y chorreando agua. El monitor no parecía haberlo pasado tan bien como ellos y traía cara de que ojalá cayera un rayo del cielo y lo fulminara en ese mismo instante. Dean no pudo evitar una sonrisa y compadecerle porque se puso en su lugar y debía de ser realmente complicado manejar a los chicos de esa edad.

Salió de un lateral de la cabaña donde había estado medio oculto y caminó hacia el borde del embarcadero para pararse justo al lado de Castiel que acababa de abandonar la canoa.

— Hey, Cas —aprovechó la estupefacción del chico para tenderle la botella ya abierta por él—. Se te ve agotado. Bebe un poco de agua.

Castiel podía haberse negado. No estaba tan cansado, pero sí que le vendría bien un buen trago de agua. Puso los labios en el gollete de la botella y bebió.

Dean lo observó con atención esperando algún tipo de reacción negativa, pero no la hubo. Al final, cuando ya era evidente de que el agua bendita no le afectaba, se quedó mirándole los labios de igual modo. Una visión prohibida y muy íntima cruzo su mente mientras lo veía beber.

— Gracias —Castiel le devolvió la botella aún medio llena—. Eres el hermano de Sam, ¿no?

Dean se rascó la nuca intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Soy Dean.

— Gracias por el agua.

Dean lo vio marcharse sin poder evitar que esa voz profunda y sensual le retumbara en el oído.

— Eso es agua bendita, ¿no? —la voz de Sam sonó tras él con un toque de reproche—. Te lo advierto, Dean, como le claves algo de plata a Castiel, me vengaré.

Dean tampoco atinó a responderle nada a su hermano porque sí que quería clavarle algo a Cas, pero no era de plata precisamente.

 

 

 

Llegó muy tarde a la cena. Había estado arbitrando un partido entre los más jóvenes del campamento y al final habían salido de allí todos llorando. Hasta él lloró, pero por la impotencia de verse rodeado de pronto por un montón de niños que se quejaban y él no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. A punto estuvo de tirarse al lago y nadar hasta la orilla más alejada, pero se contuvo y, admirablemente para su sorpresa, los calmó a todos. Eso le llevó mucho tiempo pero al menos lo había logrado. Ahora sí, tenía que esperar una cola enorme para poder cenar, posiblemente ni pudiera hacerlo porque esa noche le tocaba a él estar de encargado alrededor de una de las hogueras y tenía que llegar antes que los niños. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo entonces si la cola para servirse la cena era inmensa? Ante su sorpresa, de pronto se vio con una bandeja en las manos. En ella había una hamburguesa doble con queso y bacon, patatas, un refresco, una pequeña ensalada y una manzana muy roja. Alzó los ojos y allí estaba Castiel, sonriéndole con una encantadora sonrisa.

— Sé que tienes que estar en las hogueras y si haces la cola no te va a dar tiempo de cenar, así que he preparado esto para ti. Espero que te guste.

Dean estaba sin habla. Por la indumentaria de Cas, que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos guantes de látex en cada mano, estaba claro que esa noche le había tocado a él estar en la cola para servir la cena.

— Gracias, aunque la ensalada y la manzana te la podías haber ahorrado.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

— Sabré si no te lo comes y si no lo haces, no te daré doble ración de helado cuando lo sirvan de postre mañana.

¿Qué podía decir ante semejante soborno que aceptar como un tonto?

— Eres muy amable, Cas.

Ahora fue el turno de Castiel de ponerse ligeramente colorado.

— Nos vemos en un rato en las hogueras —y se marchó por donde mismo había venido, dejando a Dean durante unos segundos sin capacidad para reaccionar.

 

La hamburguesa le supo a gloria. No sabía si tanto llanto le había abierto el apetito o que Cas la había preparado especialmente para él, pero no había comido nada más rico en toda su vida. Incluso la ensalada le gustó aunque no quiso admitirlo.

Iba comiéndose la roja manzana de camino a las hogueras cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no comía nada de fruta. John no era precisamente un fanático de la alimentación sana y él daba gracias al cielo por ello. No supo muy bien por qué, pero esa manzana tan colorada y tan dulce le recordó a Castiel. ¿Sabrían así sus labios? Negó con la cabeza intentando sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Si ese chico estaba allí era porque era menor que él y, además, no sabía si se trataba de algún bicho raro. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o estaría perdido. Su padre siempre le decía que tenía que tener la cabeza fría para actuar sin dejarse llevar por las emociones, porque si no, estaría perdido. Era muy fácil de decir pero muy complicado de llevar a mano.

 

 

 

Otro de los monitores se encargó de contar una historia de miedo donde hablaba de brujas y fantasmas. Dean estaba más que aburrido. Si contara alguna de las historias que le había tocado vivir en primera persona, más de uno de los presentes no iba a poder dormir el resto de su vida.

— ¿Te aburres? —Sam llegó a su lado detrás del corro que habían formado los chicos alrededor del fuego para escuchar la historia.

— Pues sí. Debería contarles la historia del Wendigo. Eso sí que les iba a poner los pelos de punta.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

— Muchas cosas suceden sin que nos demos cuenta —Sam tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas que crepitaban a lo lejos. Luego se giró para mirar a su hermano a los ojos—. ¿Ya te has convencido de que Cas no es ningún bicho raro?

— Me queda la plata —respondió sincero. Su hermano no pudo evitar reírse.

— He visto que esta noche te ha dado una bandeja con comida. ¿Y si es una sirena y te ha camelado, Dean? ¿Y si ya es tarde?

Dean lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Sam?

— Que no metas la pata, Dean. Deja tranquilo a Cas. No le busques problemas.

Ese comentario le jodió un poco.

— Porque relacionarse conmigo sería un problema, ¿no?

Sam levantó las cejas porque su hermano lo había pillado por donde no era.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No puedes hacerle un corte y que los monitores no se enteren, Dean. ¿Cómo lo explicarías? Estás siendo demasiado obsesivo y no hay nada de lo que preocuparse aquí.

Dean se lamió los labios. Odiaba cuando su hermano tenía razón. Sin decir nada se alejó de él. Necesitaba estar solo.

 

Volvió un rato más tarde. Los chicos aún seguían reunidos alrededor de las hogueras y no había rastro de Sammy. Mejor, porque no estaba preparado para decirle que llevaba razón; tenía que relajarse y no ir pensando que cada persona que se le acercase era un bicho raro. Estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

— ¿No te gustan las historias de miedo?

Dean se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Castiel tras él.

— Estoy cansado de historias de miedo —respondió, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos cubos vacío en las manos—. ¿A dónde vas?

— A coger agua al lago. Pronto va a terminar la velada y hay que apagar las hogueras.

— Te acompaño —Dean agarró uno de los cubos y caminó a su lado—. ¿A ti tampoco te gustan las historias de miedo?

—No creo en ellas —respondió sin más. Acababa de llegar a la orilla y se agachó para rellenar el cubo que llevaba—. Aunque creo en muchas cosas. Pienso que si eres capaz de imaginarlo es porque realmente existen, sin embargo hay cosas en las que no me fío.

Dean había levantado una ceja porque Castiel hablaba demasiado bien para su edad.

— Dime algo en lo que no creas.

— No creo en los ángeles.

Dean recordó las palabras de su madre.

— Mi madre me decía que los ángeles cuidarían y velarían por mí.

Castiel lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. Había cogido el cubo entre las manos de Dean, se había agachado y lo había llenado. Al incorporarse ya no lo miró a la cara.

— Quizás tuviera razón.

— ¿En qué crees tú, Cas?

— Yo creo en ti, Dean.

Dean quiso preguntarle por qué decía si eso si apenas le conocía. Habían hablado dos veces y jamás se habían visto antes, al menos que él recordase. Quiso preguntarle y seguir hablando, pero llegaron más chicos con más cubos para apagar las hogueras. Las historias de miedo habían acabado y de pronto todo se llenó de muchachos por todas partes.

Apagaron las hogueras y se dio por terminada la noche. Dean se quedó algo rezagado al lado de Castiel. Necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle que a qué había venido esa respuesta.

No pudo hacerlo hasta que prácticamente todo el campamento estuvo acostado. No quedaba nadie por medio y ahora que habían apagado las hogueras, todo había quedado mucho más a oscuras que antes.

— Es hora de irse a la cama —Castiel puso en orden los cubos que habían usado a un lado de la pared de la casa principal y se volvió hacia Dean—. Hasta mañana, Dean.

— Un momento, Cas —lo detuvo agarrándole con suavidad del brazo—. Explícame por qué has dicho eso antes, lo de que confías en mí —le buscó los ojos con la mirada—. No nos conocemos de nada y sin embargo pareces tener una fe ciega en mí. ¿Por qué?

Castiel lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos pero el semblante serio. Sin venir a cuento y de un movimiento rápido, se puso de puntillas y se apoyó sobre su pecho para darle un beso. Fue algo liviano y ligero, apenas le rozó los labios, pero fue un beso al fin y al cabo. Luego se fue corriendo desapareciendo segundos más tarde.

Dean se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Había sentido la suavidad de los labios de Castiel contra los suyos apenas un par de segundos. Había sido algo sutil, como el aleteo de una mariposa. En otras circunstancias no le habría dado importancia, pero ahora... Ahora ese beso le había roto todos los esquemas que tenía en su mente. Ahora... ahora no sabía qué diablos hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas al beso. Había durado poco, había sido casi infantil, aunque a él le había gustado, pero no era por eso por lo que casi no había dormido sino porque... ¿Cuántos años tenía Castiel? Tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Se levantó mucho antes que de costumbre y fue a mirar el planning de los grupos que había en el tablón del comedor. Sabía en qué grupo estaba Cas y ahí podría saber qué le correspondía hacer ese día. Ponía que le tocaba limpiar las duchas. Perfecto. Esperaría a que todos los chicos se hubieran duchado para ir y hacerle una visita.

 

 

Castiel odiaba limpiar las duchas, aunque lo prefería antes que limpiar los lavabos y todo lo demás. Con su fregona y su cubo cargado de lejía comenzó a darle a todos los suelos de las duchas una vez estuvieron vacías de chicos. Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea que no oyó que la puerta se abría tras él.

— Cas.

Castiel pegó un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de Dean muy cerca de él. Se agarró al palo de la fregona y se dio la vuelta.

— Me has asustado —respondió con la mano en medio del pecho.

— Lo siento. Necesito hablar contigo.

No había que ser un lumbreras para saber qué era lo que quería hablar Dean. Escurrió la fregona y siguió con la siguiente ducha.

— Soy todo oídos.

Dean odiaba que no le mirasen cuando hablaba. Sam lo solía hacer y a él le sentaba fatal. Entró en la misma ducha que Castiel y cerró la puerta tras él. Luego le quitó el palo de la fregona de las manos y lo dejó apoyado en una esquina.

— ¿Por qué crees en mí y por qué me besaste anoche?

Castiel estaba acorralado, no había escapatoria posible, así que no le quedaba otra que responder lo más sinceramente posible.

— Porque se nota en tu mirada que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar plenamente —dijo sin poder alzar la vista del suelo—. He hablado mucho con tu hermano y él me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti.

— Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo.

— Siento si mi beso te ha molestado. No era mi intención.

Dean no dudó en responder.

— No me ha molestado —sonó un susurro medio ahogado—. Todo lo contrario.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, los dos muy juntos, sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Hasta que Castiel se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y parpadeó con rapidez.

— Tengo que seguir limpiando.

— Sí —Dean también parpadeó, como despejándose de ese momento. Abrió la puerta y salió camino a la puerta de los baños. No le dio tiempo a abrir cuando escuchó unas pisadas tras él. Sólo atinó a darse la vuelta cuando se encontró con Castiel entre sus brazos. No lo pensó los dos veces y bajó la cabeza para besarle. Ésta vez no fue un leve roce, sino un beso en toda regla. Separó los labios y deslizó la lengua buscando la suya. Al toparse con la de Cas y ver que tenía las mismas ganas que él, no pudo evitar gemir su nombre antes de profundizar el beso—. Joder, Cas.

Castiel le pasó los brazos por los hombros para quedar casi colgado de él sobre su pecho. Le estaba mordisqueando los labios y Dean estaba respondiendo. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso?

— Cas, Cas —Dean jadeó su nombre otra vez más antes de finalizar el beso. No se alejó mucho de él, ni siquiera lo separó de su pecho, simplemente lo miró a los ojos bizqueando un poco por la proximidad de ambos—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —se lamió los labios—. Y por favor no me digas que eres un niño todavía porque esto es lo último que me faltaba para que le dijeran a mi padre que voy besando niños por los campamentos.

Castiel reprimió una sonrisilla apresando los labios entre sí.

— Tengo dieciséis y medio.

Dean asintió. Ahora no iba a pensar en nada más. Con más de dieciséis uno ya sabía lo que era un beso, una pajilla y algún que otro tocamiento, así que siguió besándole hasta que volvió a quedarse sin respiración. Castiel le respondía a todo o iniciaba un nuevo ataque, entonces él lo seguía sin problemas. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que unas voces al fondo del pasillo los alertó. Se separaron en el acto y se miraron respirando pesadamente.

— ¿Dónde vas a estar después de comer? —Dean quería seguir besándole porque no había tenido bastante.

— Tengo libre hasta por la tarde. Creo que hoy nos arbitras en un partido.

Dean asintió. Él tenía que estar en el lago con los más jovencitos, pero tenía un rato libre después de comer hasta que empezara el partido.

— Te veo en la cabaña del lago después de comer.

Castiel asintió y lo vio alejarse. Ambos tenían los labios hinchados por los besos. No podían negar qué había pasado. Se miró en el espejo y se los lamió, saboreando la sensación de que Dean lo hubiera besado con fuerza. Eso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se sentía como en una nube o ojalá no tuviera que bajarse nunca de ahí.

 

 

 

Llegaron casi a la par, Castiel un par de pasos detrás de Dean.

— Hola.

— Hola, Dean.

Fueron un par de segundos donde se quedaron perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que Dean reaccionó por los dos.

— Podemos sentarnos a charlar entre aquellas canoas.

Castiel asintió y caminó a su lado hasta que llegaron a donde había dicho Dean. Se sentaron en el suelo sobre césped entre las dos embarcaciones, uno frente al otro, Dean con las piernas abiertas y estiradas y Castiel entre ellas con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Llevas mucho viniendo a este campamento?

— Ésta es la primera vez —Castiel había cogido un palito del suelo y jugaba con él entre los dedos—. ¿Y tú?

— También. Mi padre nos ha dejado aquí un par de semanas mientras... está de viaje de negocios.

— ¿Suele salir de viaje?

Dean resopló.

— Toda nuestra vida es un viaje de negocios. Prácticamente vivimos en la carretera con él. Antes de salir del coche y entrar en el campamento le dije que me gustaban los chicos. No tenía ni idea.

Castiel se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— No se lo tomó a mal. Pensé que me echaría la bronca, ¿sabes? Porque siempre nos está diciendo a Sammy y a mí lo que tenemos que hacer. Sin embargo... —guardó unos segundos de silencio intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Me apoyó.

— Los padres quieren lo mejor para nosotros aunque no lo veamos muchas veces. Seguramente tu padre te regañe porque quiere que no pierdas el tiempo y quiere enseñarte todo lo que él sabe. Que te gusten los chicos o las chicas no influye en esa enseñanza.

— ¿Tú se lo has dicho ya a tus padres?

— No —había vuelto su atención al palito. Ahora hacía pequeños agujeros con él en la tierra del suelo—. Aunque mi padre es muy listo y lo sabe todo. Siempre está ocupado con los demás y mis hermanos y yo estamos ahí para ayudarle cuando seamos lo suficientemente mayores.

— Para seguir el negocio familiar, ¿no?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

— Más o menos —tiró el palito lejos y volvió a fijarse en Dean—. ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro?

— No. Nunca lo hago.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no veo nada bueno en él.

La respuesta fue sincera dejando a ambos mudos durante un buen rato, hasta que Castiel rompió el silencio.

— Me gustó besarte.

Dean sonrió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— A mí también.

— Me encantaría repetirlo.

Dean lo miró asintiendo. No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Castiel se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Las juntó para que estuviera más cómodo.

— Me gusta abrazarte —y para demostrárselo, Castiel le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros—. Tanto como besarte.

Dean le devolvió el abrazo. Él no era así. Eso de abrazar y demostrar afecto era algo que nunca había ido con él, pero con Cas era distinto. No sabía por qué pero sentía que con él podía abrirse de una manera que no había hecho con nadie más en toda su vida. Le puso las manos en las espaldas rodeándole por completo y se quedó así. Los tenues rayos de sol le daban en la cara, olía a primavera por el aroma a flores que le llegaba y a los lejos varios pajaritos piaban de un lado a otro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad. Jamás se había quedado quieto en un sitio, no había podido. Ahora, con Cas, sentía que eso sí podía ser posible. Sabía que con diecisiete años pensar así no era normal, pero es que él no era un adolescente normal. Con apenas siete años había vivido lo que muchos no vivían a lo largo de toda su vida. Iba más deprisa que el resto, a veces a una velocidad vertiginosa. Miedo le daba pensar el día que su vida descarrilara.

— ¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo? —Castiel se incorporó para ver que algo se le estaba clavando en el muslo—. Igual es que te alegras mucho de verme.

Dean se rió, eso provocó que no pudiera detener a tiempo a Cas que ya estaba metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando un cuchillo pequeño de plata envuelto en una servilleta. Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y esto?

Otra cosa quizás no, pero Dean tenía imaginación para parar un tren.

— En una de las historias que contaron anoche frente a las hogueras hablaban de que un arma de plata podría ayudarte a saber si esa persona de aspecto normal es en realidad un bicho raro o no.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Dean no quería someter a Cas a eso. Ya no. No podría soportar si descubriera que todo eso era parte de un engaño, pero no quería seguir ocultándole la verdad, al menos no toda.

— En algunos casos basta con que la persona sospechosa se roce con la plata. Otras veces, dependiendo, hay que hacerle un corte para que la plata entre en contacto con la sangre.

Castiel no preguntó nada más. Desenvolvió el cuchillo del trozo de tela blanco donde estaba envuelto y lo miró. Sin dudar, lo cogió con la otra mano y lo apretó dentro del puño. Luego lo soltó, lo agarró por el mango y lo guió hacia su antebrazo, apretó la punta del cuchillo y la hundió levemente mientras se hacía un corte no demasiado profundo. Varias gotitas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de la herida. Dean le puso un dedo encima y lo taponó.

— No me gusta verte sangrar —dijo sin más. Le quitó el cuchillo de la mano y lo volvió a guardar.

— No quiero que tengas dudas de mí, Dean. Nunca.

— No las tendré. Te lo prometo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Dean lo abrazó de nuevo hasta que no les quedó más remedio que levantarse. Oían a los chicos llegar alborotados por el partido que iban a jugar y no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar ese reconfortante refugio que se habían creado sólo para ellos dos.

 

La tarde estuvo llena de miradas furtivas entre ambos y sonrisas a medias. Dean no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación dentro de él, como si conociera a Castiel de toda la vida, como si algo lo arrastrara hacia él irremediablemente, ya no solo de una manera física, sino también espiritual. Necesitaba estar con él, o al menos saber que estaba bien. No entendía ese sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos, pero ahí estaba, cosa que le sorprendía mucho, porque jamás había sentido esas ansías de poseer a alguien, de reclamarle, de grabarle la piel con sus besos que era sólo de él. Joder, si pudiera, hasta mearía a su alrededor si con eso conseguía que no se acercara nadie más a olisquear lo que era suyo. Entonces se quedó petrificado dándose cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Esperó a que terminara el partido y corrió hacia la cabaña donde dormía el grupo de Sam. Su hermano estaba allí vistiéndose para ir a cenar.

— Sam —Dean abrió la mochila que traía a su espalda y sacó un libro. Su hermano abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Te has traído uno de los libros de papá al campamento? ¿Estás loco? —Sam seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía—. ¿Qué diablos vas a decir si te lo encuentran.

Dean levantó la cabeza con calma y lo miró como si nada.

— Diré que me gusta escribir ciencia ficción y que Stephen King es mi mentor. Ahora atiende —le tendió el libro para que echara una ojeada a una página en concreto.

Sam sólo necesitó un par de segundos para leer lo que su hermano le pedía.

— Vale. ¿Y bien?

Dean lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Nos hemos encontrado alguna vez con algo así?

Sam frunció los labios haciendo memoria, pero no encontró respuesta.

— Creo que no. Nos hemos topado con varios hombres lobos alguna que otra vez, pero jamás con un conjuro lanzado por ellos —levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano—. ¿Pueden lanzar conjuros donde saquen tu lado omega o alfa a relucir? —el chico parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Dean—. De todas formas yo no creo mucho en estas cosas. Supongo que habrá gente más sensible que otra, o más intuitiva —luego se puso ligeramente colorado—. También imagino que habrá gente más... sexual que otra y tenga un nivel de posesión más alto. En el BDSM dice...

Dean no lo dejó terminar.

— Wooo Woooo alto. ¿Qué diablos sabes tú del BDSM?

— Dean. Existe internet y yo leo de todo.

Dean levantó una ceja.

— Pues a partir de ahora vigilaré todo lo que lees por internet.

Sam puso cara de pez.

— Borraré el historial y las cookies.

Dean lo imitó. Era imposible ir un paso por delante de Sam por mucho que se lo propusiera.

— Dean —Sam cambió de tema sutilmente—. ¿Has encontrado a alguien en el campamento que creas que pueda estar bajo un conjuro? ¿Alguno de los monitores quizás?

— ¿Qué? No, no —respondió todo lo rápido que pudo intentando buscarse una excusa—. Estaba releyendo este libro de papá para no quedarme oxidado en estas semanas que vamos a estar aquí y me quedé pillado en esto de Omegas y Alfas y demás porque no recordaba ningún caso.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

— Quizás nos hayamos cruzado con alguno, pero seguramente sea un caso de lujuria más que nada.

Dean sintió que las orejas le comenzaban a sangrar. ¿Desde cuándo Sammy, su adorable y puberto hermanito, hablaba sobre BDSM, lujuria y ese tipo de cosas?

— Sam... deja internet y ponte a ver Barrio Sésamo. No crezcas demasiado rápido.

Sam lo miró. Como si tuviera alguna otra opción con el tipo de vida que llevaban.

 

 

 

A Dean le tocó el servicio de comedor esa noche. Además de vigilar mientras los chicos cenaban, también tenía que limpiar junto a su grupo cuando hubiera terminado el servicio. Esa noche no podría ir donde las hogueras a tiempo para escuchar las historias de miedo que iban a contar los monitores. No es que le interesara demasiado, pero le parecía curioso cómo había leyendas de seres que aún existían y que sin embargo su imagen había ido variando de una historia a otra con el paso del tiempo. Tampoco podría ver a Cas, y eso era lo que peor llevaba. Había nacido tal necesidad en él por verle, en estar a su lado y protegerle, que le ponía de mal humor no estar junto a él en todo momento. Pensar que alguna de las cosas que cazaba podía hacerle daño era más que suficiente para que se le formara un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— Dean.

Oyó su voz tras él. No sabía qué tenía su voz, pero cuando lo oía, sobre todo cuando decía su nombre, algo dentro de él vibraba. Se sentía como un montón de partículas atraídas y movidas por una fuerza superior.

— Hey —dejó la pila de platos ya limpios que llevaba en los brazos en el carrito de servicio para dejarlo todo preparado para el desayuno del día siguiente. Luego se acercó hasta él—. ¿No tendrías que estar en las hogueras?

— Los cuentos de miedo no son lo mismo sin ti —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Ya, bueno —se llevó la mano a la nuca ruborizándose de paso—. Ya he terminado y no queda nadie más aquí. Ven conmigo —indicó con la cabeza para que fueran al fondo de la enorme cocina. Abrió una puerta y se adentró con él—. Me gusta este sitio.

— ¿La despensa? —Castiel miró la oscura habitación. Dean había echado la puerta hacia delante hasta dejarla entornada. Los fluorescentes del techo de la cocina se filtraban por la rendija dejando que se vieran casi en las sombras.

— Sí —miró alrededor y respiró hondo captando los olores de los cereales, los dulces, el pan y todo lo que había allí dentro—. Nunca he tenido una despensa con comida. Mi padre, mi hermano y yo viajamos tanto que vamos comprando lo primero que pillamos en las gasolinera y auto servicios. Para mí, esto... —miró de nuevo a su alrededor para acabar sumergido en los profundos ojos azules de Castiel ahora oscurecidos por la habitación—. Para mí esto es el cielo.

Castiel le sonrió con timidez, luego se alzó de puntillas y lo besó en los labios. Dean no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se dejó acariciar por él, por esa suave caricia. Cuando Cas volvió a su sitio, sin previo aviso lo agarró, dio la vuelta con él y lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— No sé qué me has hecho, Cas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

— Bésame.

A Dean no tenían que repetírselo dos veces para llevar esa orden en concreto a cabo. Le apresó los labios y se hundió en su boca, entrelazando las dos lenguas y haciéndolas bailar mientras se dejaba caer sobre él. Cualquier milímetro de distancia de su cuerpo era demasiado. Le faltaban manos para tocarle, ojos para mirarle y boca para besarle. Se le estaba yendo la cabeza porque esa sensación tan fuerte estaba pudiendo con él. Sabía que debía parar pero no podía hacerlo. Castiel olía a algo dulce, a algo que no le importaría rebañar todas las veces que hiciera falta. El bulto de su pantalón había dejado bien claro qué era lo que quería, pero él no lo tenía tan claro, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía si Cas estaba preparado o no.

— Te deseo, Cas —le susurró sobre los labios. Había bajado una de las manos y le acariciaba la cinturilla del pantalón, dudoso de si colarse dentro o no.

Castiel le agarró la mano y la llevó directamente a su erección, demostrándole que estaba en la misma página que él. Dean gruñó y volvió a profundizar el beso mientras le agarraba la erección por encima de los calzoncillos y lo palpaba. Le abrió el botón del pantalón haciendo que la prenda cayera un poco sobre sus caderas. Llevó la mano hacia su trasero y lo acarició, primero sobre el vaquero, luego metiendo la mano por encima de la ropa interior. Las nalgas de Castiel era tersas, pequeñas y redondeadas. Apresó una de ellas y la acarició, deslizando un dedo con sutileza entre ellas. Estaba preparado. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero estaba humedecido y preparado, y él tuvo que contenerse para no aullarle a la luna allí mismo. Podía oler su excitación que, unida a la suya, formaba una mezcla explosiva que lo dejaba deseando más y más.

— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? —le acarició los labios dándole a entender que la cosa no había terminado ahí. Sólo quería buscar un lugar más íntimo y mejor para seguir con lo que habían empezado.

Castiel asintió. Junto a él sería capaz de ir al infierno, al cielo o al purgatorio. Sabía que con Dean a su lado jamás temería nada.

 

 

 

Salieron por una puerta lateral para no ser vistos por los demás chicos, al menos no de frente. Caminaron a un lado de las hogueras como si nada, el uno al lado del otro, disimulando ante todos los demás como si sólo fueran dos desconocidos que van hacia algún lugar determinado. En ese momento Sam los interceptó poniéndose delante de su hermano.

— ¡Dean! Llevo más de media hora buscándote —el joven parecía muy excitado—. ¿Adivina qué? Me ha dicho una de las monitoras que papá ha llamado y que viene de camino. Tenemos que preparar ya las maletas para irnos. ¡Corre! —el joven comenzó a correr hacia su cabaña—. ¡Hay que darse prisa!

Dean no pudo moverse, ni siquiera articular palabra. Todo lo que su cerebro podía pensar era que se iba a tener que ir y dejar allí a Cas. Podía pedirle su número de teléfono, pero luego ¿qué? Él viajaba por toda América, tenía una vida peligrosa matando bichos y enfrentándose a toda clase de cosas. Aunque mantuviera el contacto con Castiel, ¿quería realmente que el joven tuviera la misma vida de mierda que él? No necesitó responder a esa pregunta para saber su respuesta. Eso le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Sam! —alzó la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara. Cuando vio que Sammy paraba en seco y se volvía, comenzó a hablar—. ¿Puedes recoger mis cosas? Sabes cual es mi cama. Tengo ropa en la taquilla que hay al lado y un par de mochilas debajo de la cama.

El menor de los Winchester observó a su hermano. Dean estaba serio, por lo que sabía que algo importante pasaba. Asintió y corrió a cumplir con la orden antes de que llegara John.

— Cas... —se volvió hacia él cuando Sammy desapareció tras la puerta de la primera cabaña—. Vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar.

Castiel asintió. Sabía lo que venía ahora, no era tonto. Se dejó guiar por Dean al fondo del campamento, a orillas del lago. Esa noche la luna llena estaba sobre ellos alumbrándolo todo.

Habría sido una noche tan distinta, tan perfecta, pero Dean Winchester no tenía esa suerte, jamás la tendría.

— Tengo que irme, Cas, mi padre está de camino, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a olvidarte nunca. No podré.

Castiel bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Voy a echarte de menos, Dean.

— Y yo a ti —lo abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Durante una milésima de segundo, la idea de quedarse cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si le decía a su padre que no iba a irse de allí, que quería quedarse, que quería seguir al lado de Castiel y que quería cambiar completamente de vida? Le dolía tanto el corazón dejarle que lo abrazó más fuerte, intentando que ese momento durara para siempre—. No sabes cuanto.

Cas levantó los ojos y lo miró. Estaba triste y no podía disimularlo.

— Me olvidarás.

— ¡No! —Dean no quiso levantar la voz pero no pudo evitarlo—. Aunque pasen mil años y me laven mil veces el cerebro, tú siempre estarás ahí —cerró los ojos al dejar caer la frente sobre la de Castiel—. Jamás podré olvidar tu voz, tu olor, el color de tus ojos. Siempre habrá una parte de ti dentro de mí.

En otras circunstancias Dean se habría reído de sí mismo por decir algo tan cursi. Él no era así, no mostraba sus sentimientos. Había aprendido a guardar lo que sentía por su propia seguridad. Pero ahora, precisamente ahora, había encontrado a una persona que parecía tener la llave que abría su corazón.

— Hasta pronto, Dean —Castiel se apartó cuando vio a lo lejos llegar un coche por la carretera que conducía al campamento. John Winchester había llegado.

Dean también lo vio. Le dio un beso largo y prolongado y luego se fue, caminando arrastrando un poco los pies, hundido por el destino que le había tocado vivir. Cuando llegó a la entrada del campamento, su hermano, todas sus mochilas, la monitora y John Winchester le estaban esperando.

— Dean —John le palmeó el hombro cuando llegó a su lado—. ¿Qué tal todo?

— Bien —respondió sin ser más concreto. Por suerte la monitora respondió por él.

— Dean ha sido una gran ayuda en el campamento. Ha llevado al grupo de los más jóvenes y ha colaborado junto a todos los demás. Sammy también —despeinó la cabeza del niño haciendo que se alejara de ella para que no le tocara más el pelo, cosa que odiaba—. Los está educando usted muy bien, señor Winchester.

John no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y a tenderle la mano a la mujer.

— De nuevo gracias por su ayuda —asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hijos—. Chicos, al coche. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Sam corrió a sentarse en el asiento trasero, donde siempre, y esperó a que su padre se despidiera de la mujer. La monitora los saludó a todos con la mano y volvió a las hogueras. Dean comenzó a ayudar a su padre con las mochilas para meterlas en el maletero. No quería levantar la mirada y toparse con Castiel. Sabía que si lo miraba no sería capaz de irse. ¿Por qué no tenía valor para decir que quería quedarse, que tenía asuntos pendientes allí, un futuro distinto quizás?

— Papá.

— Dime, Dean.

“Quiero quedarme” “No voy a marcharme” “Me he enamorado de Cas” “No voy a cumplir más tus órdenes como si fuera un soldado” “No quiero seguir viviendo esta vida” “Compréndeme” “Siempre me he sentido solo hasta que llegó Cas”

— Dime, Dean. ¿Qué querías decirme? —John había cerrado el maletero y esperaba que su hijo reaccionara para seguir hablando.

Dean despertó como de un embrujo, agitó levemente la cabeza y lo miró.

— Nada. Vámonos —caminó hacia el asiento de copiloto y esperó a que su padre pusiera el motor y se alejaran de allí. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. No hizo falta.

 

Entre las sombras, justo en el mismo lugar donde habían estado, Castiel veía cómo el Impala se alejaba del campamento a toda velocidad. Una voz tras él que sólo sonaba en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

— Ya no se acuerda de ti, ni de lo que habéis vivido. Ha elegido y ha seguido adelante con su vida.

Castiel asintió. Ese era el camino que debía seguir. Así estaba escrito, pero saber que era lo correcto no lo hacía menos doloroso.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Entre las sombras, justo en el mismo lugar donde habían estado, Castiel veía cómo el Impala se alejaba del campamento a toda velocidad. Una voz tras él que sólo sonaba en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

— Ya no se acuerda de ti, ni de lo que habéis vivido. Ha elegido y ha seguido adelante con su vida.

Castiel asintió. Ese era el camino que debía seguir. Así estaba escrito, pero saber que era lo correcto no lo hacía menos doloroso.

 

 

 

En la actualidad.

 

 

 

Dean abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el suelo. Con agilidad se levantó y se puso en pie, observándose al detalle por si tenía alguna herida o algo roto, pero no, estaba perfectamente. ¿Qué hacía entonces en el suelo tirado?

— Has retrocedido en el tiempo —el brujo le daba color a su lienzo. Una casita de tono vainilla, un jardín lleno de color y una valla blanca completaban el cuadro.

— ¿Qué? —estaba un poco mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas porque tenía mucha información que le venía a la mente y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

— Ya veo que aún es algo pronto —el brujo levantó la mano y Dean volvió a caer al suelo—. Ésta vez avanzaremos en el tiempo. Qué habría pasado si Dean se hubiera quedado en aquel campamento.

Castiel no dijo nada. Estaba de pie a su lado observándolo todo. Ya llegaría su turno tarde o temprano.

 

 

 

Lawrence, 2.017.

 

 

 

Dean se desperezó entre las sábanas. Hacía algo de frío y se giró para tirar de las mantas y taparse. En ese momento el despertador comenzó a sonar por su emisora de radio favorita, aquella que siempre ponía las mejores canciones de los ochenta. Un brazo tras él se estiró sobre su cabeza llegando hasta la mesita de noche apagando el dichoso despertador. Luego el brazo volvió a esconderse tras él, ésta vez echando las mantas sobre ellos y rodeándole por la cintura para acoplarse los dos juntos.

— Estamos de vacaciones. ¿Por qué no has apagado ese trasto?

Dean se dio la vuelta para ver la cara soñolienta de Castiel.

— Se me ha olvidado —era mentira, quería levantarse primero, antes incluso que el despertador sonase, pero se había dormido. Se agarró al cuerpo de Cas entrelazando sus piernas con él y lo abrazó hasta rodearle por completo. Le apresó los labios y lo besó con fuerza. La barbita de varios días de Castiel le hizo cosquillas pero eso no lo detuvo en su avance. Cuando lo escuchó ronronear, deslizó la mano por debajo de la almohada donde la noche anterior, y justo después de que Cas se durmiera, había escondida una cajita. La agarró y la llevó hacia la mano de Castiel poniéndosela en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Y esto? —se incorporó sentándose en la cama mientras Dean hacía lo mismo a su lado.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

Castiel sonrió. Mucho tiempo atrás, en aquel campamento, se habían conocido, se habían enamorado y llevaban prácticamente toda una vida juntos.

— Ayer cuando te pregunté si íbamos a hacer algo hoy especial me dijiste que por qué. Ya veo que me estabas mintiendo.

Dean le guiñó un ojo.

— Me hice el olvidadizo porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Castiel abrió la caja y vio un anillo precioso, muy sencillo, de oro blanco y símbolos tallados. Impactado, se había quedado atónito viendo su regalo.

— Dean, yo...

— Sabía que estabas muy triste cuando perdiste tu anillo de bodas desatascando la mano de la hija de Sam del fregadero, así que te he comprado una versión mejorada del que ya tenías.

Castiel no sabía qué decir, no se esperaba nada de eso, pero la sorpresa no había terminado ahí. Dean se puso de rodillas a su lado, cogió el anillo de la caja y le agarró la mano.

— Cas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —se mordió el labio inferior aguantando una sonrisilla nerviosa—. Otra vez —Ya se habían casado varios años atrás. Fue una ceremonia rápida, sin invitados y sin preparar nada. Tenían tantas ganas de casarse que lo hicieron todo rápido y corriendo. Ahora quería darle todo lo que Cas se merecía, y más—. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien y como se supone que las tenemos que hacer. Cuando nos casamos no teníamos dinero para celebrar nada, éramos muy jóvenes y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a demasiadas cosas, pero aquí estamos; tenemos nuestra propia casa, nuestros trabajos, nuestra familia... y quiero hacerte completamente feliz todo lo que me quede de vida —carraspeó intentando no emocionarse demasiado—. Quiero que te vuelvas loco con los preparativos, que llenes toda la casa de flores, que vistas a las damas de honor con vestidos rosa chicle y invites a toda la familia. Te quiero, Cas. ¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

Castiel asintió mientras Dean le ponía bien el anillo. Se abrazaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras se deslizaban sobre las almohadas con Dean encima, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y tres niñas rubitas de muy corta edad entraron corriendo y treparon por la cama.

— ¡Papi! Ha dicho que sí —la niña más alta agarró a las otras dos que visiblemente eran más pequeñas que ellas y las tres comenzaron a saltar por la cama hasta que corrieron a abrazarse a ellos.

 

 

 

En la actualidad.

 

 

Dean se despertó sobresaltado. Volvía a estar en el suelo. Se incorporó y miró de nuevo al brujo. Agarró la pistola y lo apuntó quitándole el seguro al arma.

— Nada de mover las manos o dispararé.

El brujo no parecía asombrado por su reacción. Con tranquilidad, siguió pintando su cuadro.

— Te ha dado miedo el futuro, ¿no es así? Algo que sabes que jamás vas a tener porque hiciste otra elección en el pasado —el hombre hablaba sin mirarle—. Eso es lo que hago, Dean; le doy otra oportunidad a la gente de escoger esa elección que no eligieron y por la que siempre se han estado preguntando.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— Pero ese campamento no es verdad, no sucedió así —ladró—. Yo no conocía a Cas allí. Ese campamento fue una mierda. Me aburrí allí dentro y estuve la mayor parte del tiempo castigado fumando hierba detrás de las barcas.

El brujo levantó una ceja y se giró hacia Castiel.

— ¿Eso es lo que hiciste que recordara?

Dean fijó la mirada en Castiel.

— ¿Qué? —lo miró serio, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria y huraña en el rostro.

Castiel no desvió la mirada y lo enfrentó. Había llegado su momento.

— Tú y yo nos conocimos en aquel campamento, Dean, pero tuve que hacer que olvidaras cuando elegiste seguir con John.

— ¿¡Qué!? —esta vez el tono de Dean fue un poco más fiero. Estaba analizando sus recuerdos y estaba confuso. Recordaba aquel campamento con asco porque su padre lo había dejado allí tirado, pero a la vez, los otros recuerdos, los de Castiel, también estaban allí. Parecía como si hubiera abierto una puerta que hubiera estado cerrada durante muchísimo tiempo y no se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado para conocer toda la verdad—. No.

—Tenía una misión, Dean. En teoría tú deberías de haberte quedado y ahora toda tu vida habría sido distinta.

Un millón de escenas, de sensaciones, de experiencias, pasaron por su cabeza y por su corazón en cuestión de segundos. Prácticamente toda una vida que no había vivido estaba allí.

— Y tú fuiste el cebo, ¿no?

— No. Yo estaba allí para velar por ti, Dean, como he hecho siempre. Pero sucedió así.

El brujo seguía pintando como si nada mientras hablaban.

— De hecho, esa decisión no tomada también existe, pero es menos satisfactoria que las demás.

Dean lo ignoró y siguió mirando a Castiel.

— No me has dicho nada durante todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando sabíamos que teníamos que enfrentarnos a un brujo.

— No sabía que era él. No sabía que tenía tanto poder.

Dean miró al brujo. Aún lo apuntaba con el arma con el brazo estirado.

— Toda la gente que ha desaparecido del pueblo... ¿Dónde están?

— En sus decisiones no tomadas, Dean. Les he dado la oportunidad de reescribir su historia y ellos han elegido —dejó la paleta de colores a un lado y dio un paso hacia él—. Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, Dean Winchester—, ¿quieres volver a retomar por donde lo dejaste? Ya sabes que tendrás un buen futuro al lado de Cas. Incluso tendréis hijas. Es mucho más que lo que te puede dar esa inestable vida de cazador que llevas.

Dean apretó el gatillo y le pegó un tiro. El brujo se dobló de rodillas y, cuando fue a caer hacia delante, desapareció ante sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué cojones no me habías dicho nada? —furioso con Castiel, se acercó hacia él y lo enfrentó pasando del hecho de que el brujo se había esfumado frente a sus narices como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— Porque no ibas a entender nada y yo estaba cumpliendo una orden. Si te hubiera dicho algo, habría puesto en peligro todo el presente.

— ¿Y no has tenido cinco minutos en estos últimos años para decírmelo?

— No era el momento.

Dean apretó los labios. Le estaban dando ganas de darle una bofetada al ángel con la mano abierta.

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Dean. Te borré mi recuerdo porque así me lo ordenaron. Luego pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros como para haberte dicho que una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, estuvimos enamorados —guardó unos segundos de silencio esperando que Dean reaccionara, pero no lo hizo—. No me habrías creído, Dean. Y borrarte la memoría fue lo mejor que te podía haber pasado porque sino te habrías quedado toda la vida anhelando esa relación que tuvimos.

— ¿Tú has olvidado aquel momento?

Castiel no lo dudó.

— Ni un sólo segundo, Dean. En parte esa unión que tenemos tú y yo, esa sensación que tienes dentro de ti, ese lazo tan fuerte que nos une, en gran parte es por todo aquello. Puedo haberte borrado la memoria, pero es imposible borrar los sentimientos que se graban en el corazón.

— Yo... —Dean se pasó la mano por la comisura de la boca—. Necesito más tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Castiel se quedó allí solo, entendiendo a Dean y maldiciéndose por haberle tenido que ocultar la verdad.

 

 

 

Llevaba un buen rato sentado en la barra del bar. Llevaba varios chupitos de whisky encima y un par de cervezas. Había estado ordenando las ideas. En silencio había ido reviviendo, recordando, y atesorando esos momentos que había vivido pero que le habían negado por haber tomado otro camino en la vida. Entendía que Cas hubiera estado siguiendo órdenes. Ya sabía cómo había funcionado el cielo y también sabía que Castiel y él no habían tenido momentos muy buenos desde que lo sacó del infierno, pero, en serio... en esos más de cinco años que se conocían, ¿no había tenido un rato para poder decírselo? Porque le habría ahorrado un quebradero de cabeza casi constante y agotador. Había soñado con el ángel un millón de veces, lo había imaginado de maneras que incluso él mismo se ruborizaba por sus propios pensamientos. Se había odiado mil veces más por soñar con un ángel del Señor de semejante manera. Ya sabía el por qué ese profundo lazo que los ataba, de donde había venido y la estrecha relación que había entre ellos. Ahora tenía dos caminos que elegir; seguir enfadado y perder tiempo y energías en algo que ahora ya sí que no podía cambiar, o buscar a Cas y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pagó las copas que se había tomado y fue a enfrentarse al destino que había elegido aceptando todas las consecuencias.

Castiel estaba en la habitación del motel, sentado en la cama y viendo la tele. Cuando vio entrar a Dean, la apagó y se lo quedó mirando.

— Lo siento, Dean.

Dean no dijo nada. Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

— Sé que tus poderes son limitados ahora, pero... ¿podemos retroceder al pasado, a ese momento en el que tuve que marcharme? ¿Puedes llevarme allí un rato, por favor?

Castiel asintió. Le puso dos dedos en la frente y todo se tornó negro.

 

 

 

Campamento Blossom, Ohio. Año 1.996. Noche de las hogueras.

 

 

— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? —le acarició los labios dándole a entender que la cosa no había terminado ahí. Sólo quería buscar un lugar más íntimo y mejor para seguir con lo que habían empezado en la despensa.

Castiel asintió. A su lado sería capaz de ir al infierno, al cielo o al purgatorio. Sabía que con Dean a su lado jamás temería nada.

Salieron por una puerta lateral para no ser vistos por los demás chicos, al menos no de frente. Caminaron a un lado de las hogueras como si nada, el uno al lado del otro, disimulando ante todos los demás como si sólo fueran dos desconocidos que van hacia algún lugar determinado. En ese momento Sam los interceptó poniéndose delante de su hermano.

— ¡Dean! Llevo más de media hora buscándote —el joven parecía muy excitado—. ¿Adivina qué? Me ha dicho una de las monitoras que podré actuar en la función final del campamento.

— Enhorabuena, Sammy —le revolvió el pelo. El chico se apartó molesto.

— ¡Voy a contárselo a todos los de mi grupo! —y salió corriendo desapareciendo en la cabaña del fondo.

Dean y Cas caminaron hacia el lago. Al lado del muelle había una cabaña donde se guardaban las cosas que usaban en el lago. También había un barquito de pesca tapado por una enorme lona verde y sujeto a un remolque de cuatro ruedas. Dean apartó la tela y trepó por un lateral. Estiró el brazo y ayudó a Castiel a subir. Luego volvió a echar la lona sobre ellos. La pequeña cabina del capitán que tenía el barquito les confería un espacio íntimo y personal, a la par que oscuro. Al menos no tenían ese trozo de tela pegado a sus cabezas, gozando de bastante libertad para poder moverse si quisieran. Dean sacó una linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero y la encendió, apuntando al suelo con ella para no deslumbrarles.

— ¿Nos sentamos? —A la vez, los dos se sentaron el uno frente al otro, alumbrados sólo por la efímera luz de la linterna de bolsillo de Dean—. ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Castiel se incorporó echándose sobre sus brazos haciendo que Dean perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su espalda con el joven encima. Ese había sido un gran resumen y no iba a poner ningún tipo de queja al respecto.

 

 

— Cas, ¿Tú crees que todo eso de los alfas, los omegas y ese lazo invisible que los une para siempre? —jadeó sintiendo los besos del joven quemándole la piel.

— Yo creo en ti, Dean —fue la respuesta que dio entrecortada entre beso y beso—. Todo lo demás me es igual.

No existía respuesta más correcta que esa. Castiel se echó hacia delante y le atrapó los labios. Fue un beso apasionado y sexy, antesala de un movimiento sucio y descarado de caderas que dejó a Dean completamente desarmado y cachondo, muy, muy cachondo. Sintió la entrepierna de Cas restregarse sobre la suya y la fricción fue horrible. Sobraba demasiada ropa y sospechaba que no iba a durar tanto como para quitársela toda, por suerte Castiel parecía ir un paso por delante y lo ayudó. Sin apenas tener que incorporarse del suelo del barco, Dean se vio despojado de todas sus prendas. Luego observó asombrado cómo Cas hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

— Y parecías un chico tímido, Cas. ¿Seguro que tienes dieciséis?

Castiel volvió a sentarse sobre él, sobre sus caderas, sintiendo la erección de Dean apresándose entre sus nalgas. Ambos jadearon por la sensación.

Dean se irguió sentándose en el suelo porque tenía que abrazarle. Estar tumbado no era suficiente porque necesitaba sentirle mucho más cerca. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Bajó las manos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas y las abarcó con las manos, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la unión de ambas. Cas estaba muy mojado y preparado para él, pero aún así quería ir despacio, hacer las cosas con calma.

Castiel no se lo puso fácil y, haciendo un movimiento hacia delante con las caderas, consiguió que Dean se adentrara en él casi en su totalidad. Ambos jadearon por la sensación. Dean le clavó los dedos sobre la piel intentando no correrse. Tenía los labios apretados y no quería ni respirar. Necesitaba calmarse, asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— Dean, por favor —Cas se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando que comenzara a moverse.

— Shhhh tranquilo, Cas. Tranquilo —lo estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y lo meció un poco sin llegar a profundizar más en él—. Tenemos que ir despacio.

Castiel lo miró en la oscuridad. Bajo esa lona hacia muchísimo y ambos estaban sudados y extasiados.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. Te necesito ya, Dean. Ahora.

¿Cómo negarse a semejante súplica? Cas se sentó mejor sobre él, cruzando las piernas tras su espalda, haciendo que la penetración fuera total así. Ahora todo dependía de Dean. Lo agarró de la cintura y comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo que Cas se uniera al mismo ritmo que él.

Apoyado con los brazos sobre sus hombros, Castiel no tuvo ninguna dificultad en seguirle el ritmo. Dean salía y entraba en él haciendo tomando un pequeño impulso para hacer más profunda la penetración. Oía a Cas gemir cerca de su oído y por Dios bendito que no había escuchado jamás algo más maravilloso que eso, hasta que comenzó a gemir su nombre.

— Dean, más —la voz de Castiel era profunda para un chico de su edad, y en esas circunstancias lo era un poco más—. Más, Dean, por favor, más.

No había ni un sólo poro de su cuerpo que no transpirara por el calor de allí dentro, por el ejercicio, y por la excitación.

— Cas —jadeó. Se lamió los labios para refrescarlos y le besó un hombro, probando la piel salada de Castiel. Sin poderlo evitar le propinó un mordisco apretando la piel lo suficiente para dejarle una buena marca.

Eso fue el detonante que le faltaba a Castiel para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado y sumergido en un mundo de placer y deleite. Comenzó a correrse sin darse cuenta. Dean sí. Sintió las primeras gotas templadas sobre su pecho, luego sobre el abdomen notó muchas más. Entonces, sin más, se corrió él también, lo que avivó el orgasmo de Castiel, corriéndose ambos a la par con fuerza. Cuando terminó, Cas se quedó sentado sobre él, con su erección aún dura e hinchada dentro. Dean resoplaba sobre su hombro intentando recuperar el aliento. Castiel había hundido la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le oía susurrar algo que no llegaba a entender.

— Cas. ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Castiel se hizo ahora más audible.

— Dame más, Dean. Lo necesito.

La linterna se había movido, alumbrando ahora sobre ellos. Pudo apreciar así que Castiel seguía duro y a punto, de nuevo dispuesto para él.

— Shhhh —lo intentó tranquilizar—. Ahora seguimos, Cas. No puedo moverme sin hacerte daño. No... no te preocupes, es normal, tranquilo —lo intentó calmar cuando él ni siquiera estaba convencido al cien por cien. No, no lo estaba, pero había descubierto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Castiel asintió. Lo volvió a besar y ya todo se tornó oscuro. Dean sólo supo que Castiel comenzó a cabalgarle de nuevo mientras él se dejaba ir una y otra vez hasta que ya no supo nada más.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel asintió. Lo volvió a besar y ya todo se tornó oscuro. Dean sólo supo que Castiel comenzó a cabalgarle de nuevo mientras él se dejaba ir una y otra vez hasta que ya no supo nada más.

 

 

 

En la actualidad.

 

 

Dean se despertó sobre la cama. Estaba tumbado boca arriba y con la piernas colgando hacia un lado. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que tenía la ropa mojada de sudor. Aún respiraba con dificultad, como si de verdad acabase de cabalgar uno o varios orgasmos apoteósicos. Miró hacia su izquierda y allí estaba Castiel tumbado a su lado, también boca arriba, pero con mucha peor pinta que él. Sabía el desgaste que ocasionaba esos viajes tiempo/espacio en el ángel.

— Cas —lo llamó agitándole un poco—. Cas, reacciona. ¿Estás bien?

El ángel no se movió. Igual que él, sudaba y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Le abrió la corbata y le quitó la gabardina y el chaqueta. Le abrió los dos primeros botones de la camisa y le subió las piernas sobre la cama. Luego le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Intentaba ponerle lo más cómodo y fresco posible.

No pudo evitar mirarle. Un centenar de sentimientos cruzaban su cabeza y su cuerpo. Castiel había estado con él prácticamente toda su vida, y no sólo en la actual, sino a la cuenta en todas su variantes. Hiciera lo que hiciera y decidiera lo que decidiera, Castiel siempre estaba con él, a su lado. Para él, que siempre se había sentido solo aún estando rodeado de un montón de gente, era una sensación que no podía describir. Esos últimos años con el ángel habían sido extraños, habían tenido sus más y sus menos. Cas era complicado de entender a veces. Él también, pero siempre había existido un lazo, una unión muy especial entre ellos dos. Jamás le había puesto nombre aunque lo había intentado. Ahora lo comprendía todo, y se sentía mejor por ello. Era como quitarse un peso de encima. Entender sus sentimientos, ponerle un nombre, unos ojos, una sonrisa, a todas esas emociones era muy reconfortante.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se irguió. Castiel no se había movido en esos minutos que había estado pensando. Controló el impulso de besarle y caminó hacia el baño. Una buena ducha no le vendría mal, y quizás algo para comer.

Se duchó a toda prisa, se puso ropa limpia y fue a la gasolinera más cercana a buscar algo para comer. También cayeron en la cesta varias cervezas. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Castiel ya no estaba sobre la cama. No tuvo tiempo de llamarle cuando el ángel salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo unos vaqueros de Dean y una toalla en las manos. Llevaba el pelo mojado y la cinturilla del pantalón caída por las caderas porque le quedaban un poco grandes.

— Cas —Dean giró un poco la cabeza cerrando tras él, haciendo un gesto de lucha interior consigo mismo. ¿Saltaba ya sobre él o hablaban primero? Nunca había sido un hombre que prefiriera lo segundo, pero por una vez iba a hacer las cosas en orden. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa en una esquina de la habitación y se quedó allí a cierta distancia—. ¿Estás bien? Sé que estos viajes en el tiempo te dejan destrozado.

Castiel terminó de secarse las manos y parte de un brazo y se deshizo de la toalla dejándola sobre el respaldar de una silla.

— Estoy bien —le aseguró con su voz ronca habitual—. Dean... no recuerdas nada después de que te fueras porque era lo mejor. Me dijeron que tenía que ser así, y yo tenía que obedecer órdenes —miró al suelo algo avergonzado—. Yo también creí que era lo mejor, por eso no me opuse.

Dean caminó hacia él hasta pararse relativamente más cerca de lo normal.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has borrado la memoria sin yo saberlo? —lo miró a los ojos buscando la verdad—. ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto antes de que me sacaras del infierno, Cas? En esta realidad que estamos viviendo.

El ángel no pudo apartar la mirada de él.

— Llevo cuidándote desde antes de que nacieras, Dean. He estado a tu lado cuando te formabas, cuando naciste, cuando fuiste creciendo, cuando —hizo una pequeña pausa bajando la voz—... cuando murió tu madre. No siempre me has visto, aunque cuando eras muy pequeño sí que sabías que estaba ahí. Los niños tienen un don especial que se pierde con la edad.

Dean tenía los labios apretados entre sí, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no soltar algo que no debía decir.

— Tu madre tenía razón, Dean. Los ángeles siempre han velado por ti. Yo siempre he estado ahí para ti.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— En el campamento me dijiste que no creías en los ángeles.

— Lo sé, y no creo en ellos. Son mis hermanos y cumplían órdenes, como yo, pero creer... siempre he creído en ti, Dean. Siempre.

Dean asintió, terminó de acercarse y lo miró un segundo justo antes de besarle. Separó los labios y lo acogió entre ellos, buscando su lengua con la suya mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos. La espalda de Castiel aún estaba humedecida por la ducha, pero le dio igual; necesitaba estrecharle entre sus brazos y reclamarle como suyo. Se fue quitando la ropa mientras se acercaban hacia el borde de la cama. Cuando llegaron estaban completamente desnudos, sin existir ni un milímetro de distancia entre ambos. Dean podía sentirle, saborearle, olerle, y cada segundo que lo hacía su deseo crecía más y más.

Lo empujó sobre la cama y Castiel cayó sobre las sábanas de espaldas sin poderlo evitar. Ese cuerpo nada tenía que ver con aquel joven del campamento. Era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, y por Dios bendito que podría comérselo entero si le dejara. Entonces el ángel se dio la vuelta. De un movimiento ágil, Castiel se dio la vuelta quedándose a de rodillas al borde del colchón con las manos apoyadas sobre la cama. A Dean se le nubló la vista antes semejante visión. Ese trasero tan apetecible, tan bien preparado, tan lubricado, era única y exclusivamente para él.

En esa vida, en la paralela, con veinte años menos o con veinte años más, Castiel parecía no tener pudor ni vergüenza en la cama. Perfecto, porque él tampoco. Alzó la mano y le propinó una sonora palmada sobre una nalga haciendo gruñir al ángel, que separó algo más las piernas intentando arrimarse a él. Dean no lo dudó más, le agarró de las caderas con una mano y con la otra se masajeó el pene, esparciendo la lubricación del glande por todo el miembro. Acto seguido se afianzó sobre su entrada y contra atacó arremetiendo en él todo lo que pudo.

Cas estaba más que preparado para Dean. Lo sintió colarse en él hasta invadirle por entero, llenándole de una manera inimaginable. Gruñó por lo bajo y se amoldó al ritmo que le había impuesto. Con cada estocada del mayor de los Winchester más pletórico se sentía, más invencible, más eufórico. Agachó la cabeza para mirar entre sus piernas. Su pene erecto rozaba su abdomen con cada movimiento, dejando un rastro acuoso tras él. Más atrás, las redondas pelotas de Dean rebotaban contra su trasero cada vez que se hundía en él. Eso sí que era el cielo y no lo que había conocido hasta ahora.

El sonido de los jadeos y los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación. Dean se sentía crecer y crecer dentro de Castiel mientras observaba ese maravilloso trasero, la manera en que lo acogía y cómo arremetía contra sus caderas buscando más.

Separó las piernas y se subió al borde de la cama hasta quedar encima de él, haciendo la penetración mucho más intensa y profunda. Esa sublime sensación pudo con él haciendo que se corriera casi en el acto mientras se hundía más y más hasta que ya no hubo nada más. Castiel lo siguió. Se corrió sobre las sábanas salpicándose el pecho, aunque no le importó en absoluto. Cuando sintió el mordisco de Dean entre sus dos omoplatos, rugió sin poderlo evitar hasta que cayó desplomado sobre la cama con Dean gruñendo tras él, que cayó sobre él si salir de su trasero. Estaba muy hinchado, lo que obligó a permanecer dentro de él hasta que se calmara. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a darle suaves besos hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se desperezó y giró la cabeza. Castiel estaba tumbado a su lado. Tenía el semblante serio y algo de ojeras. Al verle se sintió culpable de su estado porque era él el que le había pedido volver a viajar en el tiempo y luego, al volver, lo había follado como un bruto, aunque de eso último tenían los dos parte de culpa.

Le puso bien las sábanas y lo tapó para que estuviera más cómodo. Decidió quedarse a su lado, dispuesto a velarle y defenderle espada en mano si fuera preciso, aunque nada de eso hizo falta porque Castiel se despertó unos minutos más tarde. Ambos se miraron y Dean no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se puso de lado y la cama chirrió bajo su peso.

— ¿Crujía la cama cuando llegamos?

— Creo que somos culpables de eso —respondió con una mueca divertida en la cara. Dean aún seguía dos tonalidades por encima de su color normal.

— Ha estado bien —vio cómo Cas asentía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cama—. Muy bien —se lamió los labios y subió las sábanas para taparse el pecho—. He elegido bien, ¿verdad?

El ángel salió de su estupor y lo miró, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

— Sí. Podrías haber seguido aquella vida, no habrías sido cazador nunca más. Ni Sam ni tu padre tampoco. Lo habrían dejado tras de ti. Todo habría cambiado, pero no habrías salvado a todas las personas que habéis salvado tú y Sam.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

— Dean —Cas intentó reconfortarle—. Podrías haber elegido una vida mejor, sin embargo has preferido dar tu vida a los demás. Eso es muy loable y sin duda se tendrá en cuenta.

En cuenta, ¿para qué? No quiso preguntarle porque no sabía si se refería a Dios, al cielo, a otra vida, pero le daba igual. Ahora sólo quería pensar en el ahora.

— ¿Vas a seguir a mi lado? —no pudo evitar preguntar porque era un miedo que se había instalado en él de pronto.

Castiel le dio un suave beso en el hombro y volvió a su sitio.

— Jamás voy a dejarte. Ya te lo he dicho.

Dean asintió sabiendo que no mentía. Ahora ya sin pudor volvió a acurrucarse junto a él y fue su turno de besarle el hombro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás muy cansado?

— Estoy en la gloria —Esas palabras viniendo de un ángel significaban mucho.

Dean le regaló otro beso en el hombro justo antes de tumbarse sobre él. Castiel le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se acomodó bajo su cuerpo. No había sitio mejor que ese. Dean fue a bajar la cabeza para darle un beso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sorprendido Sam se quedó allí pasmado mirándoles.

Fueron varios minutos de tensión. Dean se incorporó.

— Sam. Esto no es lo que parece. Puedo explicártelo —comenzó.

Sam levantó el brazo con el dedo índice estirado indicando que se callara. Se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos y luego tosió.

— Dean... Cas —carraspeó—. Para la próxima vez mandadme un mensaje y no os interrumpo —fue a cerrar la puerta para marcharse de allí, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a girarse para mirarles—. ¡Ah! Y ya era hora, chicos, joder.

Alucinado, Dean vio cómo Sam cerraba la puerta tras él. Al otro lado escuchó su risa pero no hizo caso. Volvió a mirar a Cas y frunció el ceño.

— En ese futuro dijiste que Sam tenía una niña, ¿no? ¿No hay ninguna realidad alternativa donde Sammy tenga, hmmmmm, unas cuatro o cinco niñas y lo vuelva absolutamente loco?

Castiel se rió. Lo abrazó y rodó por la cama con él. Aún estaba cansado por el esfuerzo del viaje y por el sexo salvaje, pero jamás estaría tan cansado como para desaprovechar a Dean desnudo en la cama. Era algo que llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo esperando.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
